


(Over) For Dinner

by MadQueen



Series: The Magnus Archives & Reader [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Body Horror, Dinner, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Monsters, its cute though guys i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadQueen/pseuds/MadQueen
Summary: You're cooking when Helen appears. The last time you'd seen The Distortion, it'd been Michael. You'd been dating Michael, but what does that mean for Helen?"Are you here to kill me?"--Gender neutral reader. Part 2 of my Disortion/Reader story, but can be read alone.
Relationships: Helen | The Distortion (The Magnus Archives)/Reader, Michael | The Distortion (The Magnus Archives)/Reader, The Spiral (The Magnus Archives)/Reader
Series: The Magnus Archives & Reader [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017012
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	(Over) For Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> as promised, more Distortion and reader YOOOO

She appears on a Saturday. It's raining outside, and you're working on making dinner when you see her in the reflection of your oven. 

You drop the pan you were holding out of shock, and reach instinctively to the knife you had beside the counter from where you had been cutting vegetables.

Monsters existed, and whatever this creature was, you weren't about to go out without fighting. 

When you turn around, you're stopped in your tracks. 

It's… a semi-regular looking woman you didn't recognize. Only something isn't right, no matter how much you look at her, everything about her seems… slightly off. Not even accounting for the fact she had appeared to you out of the blue. 

There was something familiar there too, even in the unfamiliarity of her face. You recognize something in the way she smiles, something about the way her features are distorted. 

"...Michael?" You question, your hand holding the knife wavering slightly. 

She shakes her head. "Helen." The voice corrects, and it has that weird echo that Michael's had. 

_ Oh _ .

Okay.

"The Distortion?" You say this time, your memory of what he (she?) had explained to you coming back all at once. You'd heard the story of how Michael became  _ Michael _ , so who's to say that it couldn't happen again? The Distortion wasn't necessarily tied directly to one person. 

Her smile widens, and she relaxes into the counter behind her. "But also Helen." She corrects again, before she shrugs. "And Michael too, technically, but  _ mostly _ Helen."

You slide the knife in your hands to the sink. "...Okay." You don't question it, it doesn't even cross your radar to question it past what you've already done. There was something about the way that Mi-...Helen was staring at you that had you feeling uncomfortable though, and so you go to ask the question that had been plaguing your mind since you'd realized who she was. 

Michael had loved you because he was Michael. This version of The Distortion could be here for a reason that wasn't as friendly as perhaps joining you for dinner.

You aren't scared, though. Just uncertain with her motives moving forward. "Are you going to kill me now?" Was it even worth finishing cooking dinner if she was?

The Distortion was a creature that fed off of fear, but your relationship hadn't been  _ built _ off of fear. When The Distortion had been Michael, you found comfort in it being at least somewhat familiar. Getting to know that version of them also, in turn, let you get to know The Distorion. Even if he had become a she, you still had gotten to know the being itself.

At this point, looking at how the features were distorted and the fact that her smile contained far too many teeth feels more familiar than most other things in your life. You had come to know the unknown. 

Helen's smile dims, and you watch something in her eyes also fade as her eyes dart to the floor and back at you. "Michael cared about you, but you have to understand that some of that was also  _ me _ ." 

It feels like your breath has been taken away at that.  _ Oh _ . 

The silence was palpable between you two for a moment, and then you spared a gaze at where the half chopped vegetables were and back towards Helen. "...Well, in that case, would you care to join me for dinner?"

That look of uncertainty on Helen's face vanished, and the laugh she let out echoed, sounding playful. "I would love to."


End file.
